kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Kusunoki Kasuga Arc
The Kusunoki Kasuga Arc is the 6th Arc of The World God Only Knows. It contains the heroine Kusunoki Kasuga. The Arc The Captain Appears Keima provokes some delinquent when Kusunoki first appears. She told the delinquents to stop, but they ignored her and switched their focus to her. The leader of the delinquents used his special "baton" (butterfly baton) to attack Kusunoki, who easily dodges the attack. She then "feints" toward the delinquent (attacking and pulling back moments before the blow lands), which creates a gust of wind so powerful it knocks him sever meters back. The delinquents, intimidated by this powerful being, leave the scene immediately. After being saved by Kusunoki, Keima stood up, grabbing his PFP. Kusunoki then berates Keima about how he was supposed to be a man and stand up to the delinquents. Keima turns away without responding, as Elsie dashes towards the two, hitting Keima with her broom, who she had mistaken for the delinquents in her panic. Keima then proceeds to berate Elsie, while Kusunoki stands by and watches with an increasingly disgusted expression. At that moment, Elsie's sensor went off, indicating a loose spirit in Kusunoki. Kusunoki then walked away saying that they are weaklings and hoped that she will never see them again. Keima asked Elsie if the loose soul was hiding within the girl, and Elsie replied "probably". As she walked through the hallway, she was admired by many students. One of the students carried a teddy bear. Kusunoki glared at the bear for a moment, surprising scaring and the student before she walked away. She walked back to class 3-A. In her class, she saw a cat playing by the balcony. She glared angrily at the cat, causing the cat to run away. Kusunoki walked to the balcony thinking that this world has many cute things. Looking up to the sky, she felt that cute things are a hindrance towards her goals. Meanwhile in class 2-B, Elsie said that they have founded another loose soul. Keima replied that Elsie better not tell him that he will end up on a route where he has to fight her physically. (Read more...) The Melancholy of the Samurai Girl After Keima and Elsie found out that the next target is Kusunoki, they went to the gymnasium. Elsie explained on her background but Keima took the initiative and opportunity of this event to became her pupil. Due to Kusunoki having no other pupil as they found her too 'extreme' and quit in a total of two days after she became the captain, it became easier for Keima to act differently than his usual self. Kusunoki remembered Keima from the other day (when the delinquents were about to bully Keima) and Keima asked if he can master the spirit of fighting. They got into an argument but soon enough, Keima triumphed and becomes part of the Girl's Karate Team. His official title is: Male Manager. In the next scene, the same delinquents commented on how Keima joined the Girl's Karate Team and berated both of them, but Kusunoki silenced them. After Keima finished doing odd 'household' chores to built up his strength, he complained to Elsie that something in the combination of her personality, her preferences, and her status being the holder of a Spirit does not add up. It is here that he discovered the reason, Kusunoki started playing with the cat she tried to get rid off as she likes 'weak and soft' things despite her masculine attitude. Kusunoki saw Keima at this act of weakness and quickly tried to get rid of the cat and covered up. The scene then changes where Keima and Elsie were now hidden and sound-proof thanks to Elsie's Hagoromo. Thanks to her support Keima can watched Kusunoki, who now attempted to throw the cat off the building, secretly. She stated how she must get rid of her other personality and that weaknesses are not necessary. Kusunoki was just about to throw the cat of the balcony but a voice told her "Don't Abandon It...!" It is here that it shows how her entire life had been revolved about becoming strong for she is the head of the Kasuga Style and how she is no longer a woman. She managed to gather the rage to throw the cat off but it is saved by a ghostly hand. Turning around, she is shocked to see another ghostly image of herself appearing in the 'materialized' form and saving the cat. This is revealed to be her feminine side, the same side that prefers 'weakness of cute and soft things.' Keima and Elsie saw her second side for the first time in total shock. (Read more...) Feminine Vs Masculine After Kusunoki's other personality (the one that is nicer and cuter aspect that she hid from herself and others) appeared and saved the cat, Kusunoki stated that she recently had been feeling uncomfortable, "When her heart stirs, it's like my body is being pulled apart, away from it..." "But last time was the first time that I felt as if it had been clearly separated...". In the following scene, Kusunoki is shocked that Keima knew about it. He presented the cat in front of her. The other personality showed up again, confirming that "The escape spirits are strongly influenced by their human hosts!" Keima states that the part of her that prefers the 'cute and weak' things has taken a materialistic form. Kusunoki cannot accept this as she thought that she had gotten rid of all weaknesses in the past. Keima then starts commenting on how we, humans, try to hide our soft hearts, the cause of us having hardships. "However, this time, they will reveal our caring hearts!! He exclaims that if the weak heart of her brings her down, overcome her soft self. It is here that they decide that they must do 'caring and weak' things to materialize the other her. Keima explains that the materialization only occurs in high intensities and that the cat is not weak enough. After this, Elsie states that the two must go out on a date which both consider it to be nuts. Kusunoki would have to put on cute clothes and go out, thus emphasizing 'cute and weak.' However, the other Kusunoki (now clearer than before) shows up and conveys her excitement to go on the date, thus both of them agree. They are about to give up as their plan of a 'date' turns in disaster. Kusunoki states how they should be enjoying the date at hand and yet, the 'weaker' her will not come out. It is here that Kusunoki is determined to not give up and finally get rid of her other self that she resented in the past. They see a couple sharing and licking an ice-cream cone. They decide to follow suit. They both are nervous but are able to pull this off. The moments this happens, the other side of her fully materializes and is released from Kusunoki's body. Kusunoki quickly changes into her martial arts uniform and decides to duel it out with the other her, which the latter happily accepts. It is here that he is able to see the ending, regardless of who would win. (Read more...) Final Fight and The End The battle between the two personalities of Kusunoki has finally come. Elsie says to Keima that they should stop the two, but he states that he doesn't want to risk being hit by their one-hit-kill punches. Elsie, using her robe, brings out a set of armor, but Keima doesn't wish to use it. He sees that stopping the two will not fill up the gap in Kusunoki's heart. During that time, spirit Kusunoki is beating the real Kusunoki. The real one is thrown by the spirit, only to be caught by Keima. He says that he has the answer for kusunoki to win against her soft-side. She asks him what it is and he places a flower upon her ear, saying that having a cute yet strong martial arts is the best way. Kusunoki, along with the spirit Kusunoki, rejects the offer, asking how a cute yet strong martial arts is better. Keima responds proudly that there are many things in the world that are both cute and strong, in games. The two Kusunoki's once again argue that such things are not possible in real life. Knowing he'll be asked this, he had asked Elsie to wear the armor that she made earlier. Keima once again states that people even in the real can be both cute and strong. Elsie appears on top of the play structure and jumps off, only to land and make the earth break into two. The two Kusunoki's are still in disbelief, but Keima asks her if she's trying to become stronger. He asks if their plan, their date that day was not wasted. As the real-Kusunoki starts to state that it was a waste, the spirit Kusunoki cuts in and says it was not a waste, more of that it was fun. The spirit Kusunoki knows that the real Kusunoki had fun because they both are the same person. The spirit Kusunoki states that she has had enough for the day and that she'll submit to the real Kusunoki. glad to hear this, the real kusunoki agrees. But before the two merges back together, the spirit Kusunoki wishes to do one more thing. The real Kusunoki doesn't know what she means, but the spirit Kusunoki merges and takes control. She draws Keima close to her, wishing to kiss him. The real Kusunoki asks what's happening, only to hear the spirit Kusunoki ask if she doesn't like Keima. Before she knows it, Keima and Kusunoki kiss, releasing the spirit inside Kusunoki. It is seen later that Kusunoki is unconcious, as Elsie is in bliss that they have captured another spirit. Keima is very tired from this conquest. At that same moment, someone is looming above the two, a new character who seems to know Elsie.(Read more...)